


My Name Is...

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: My name is..
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Lesbian Character, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Hope is a young lady dealing with the death of her mom and the loss of her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very angsty.  
> Deals with the sensitive subjects of abuse and PTSD

" I don't even remember truly. I was born under one name. But that was changed when I was five. That is when my.mom left my dad. I recall my mom telling me,

' You are no longer___but ___..' I didn't understand but I trusted her. She was.my mom. Then when I was ten it changed again. That was when my dad found us. I was old enough to understand he was a dangerous man. So, moving in the dead of night without a word to anyone and with new names for both my mom and I made sense.  
I went from___ to____. And I was that person for the next six years. It was that person that discovered a love for writing. That person who had her first crush, a first kiss. That person who got a first license and job.  
But at sixteen my life and name changed again.. He found us, you see.. And he killed my mom and badly injured me. They didn't think I would live. And I didn't want to. My mom had been my best friend. The only person I could count on.. But I pulled through. I lost what was left of my innocence and my first and last name again. The police and social workers thought that it would be safer. Even with my dad locked up. They let me decide what I wanted my name to be.  
So that is the name I am introducing myself with. My name is Hope. For my mom and what she always tried to give me."  
" Hello Hope." echos back. She is in a support group for those like her who had lost someone to domestic violence.. She didn't want to be here. But her foster mom had signed her up and she doesn't want to disappoint her.. She isn't as close to her as her own mom but she is trying to be what she needs in the last few years of her strange childhood. She is here for her. But, did she even answer the first question right? Should she have just answered Hope and sat down? Her unease grows as two other new people answer with just their names and no backstory.  
She sits and listens to stories like her own. Other young people that had lost parents and others. One of the girls had lost a brother. She shudders thankful she has no siblings. They don't ask for more of her story that day. She is not sure if it is because she is new or because she gave so much away in her introduction.  
" You are so brave." She jerks around to see who is speaking. What was her name? Was Charity or Carley or..  
" I am Chastity. I know tons of names to remember. But you made sure we will remember your's."  
" Oh. I thought maybe I said to much." Hope is mortified.  
" No. You didn't really. Most of us take weeks or months to open up. You gave us all hope, no pun intended, that we can be brave to. Today was the first time I even part of my story."  
" I am sorry about your grandma." She recalls now Chastity's grandma was killed protecting her mom from her step-dad.  
" Thanks. Sorry about your mom."  
"Thanks."  
" Do you really not recall your other names? Or are you just still acared to say them aloud?"  
" A mixture of both."  
" I get that. Hey, do you want to come by my house? We can play ganes or give each other manis and pedis."  
" Manis and pedis?"  
"Well isn't that what girls do in all those teen movies?"  
" Well yah. I guess. I will have to check with my foster mom but if she says yes, then yes I would love to. Just one thing?"  
" Yes?"  
"Only fun talk. I can take no more angst today."  
" That is a deal."  
And that is how Hope meets Chastity.


	2. My Name is...Part w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity  
> A friendship starts.

Amy, her foster mom, is very happy she has meet a friend. Permission is quickly granted. The girls head to Chastity's house.  
"I live with my mom and grandpa. But they are both at work right now,"she explains as they walk up to her front door.   
"Okay. It is okay. We are both girls."  
"So we can be alone together. But if I was a guy, we couldn't?" She says as they walk into her house.  
"Well my foster mom would be uncomfortable if I was alone with a guy."  
"Gotcha. My room is this way." They walk down the hall passing a couple closed doors." My mom's room. My grandpa's."  
"It is nice to have your grandpa here. I never knew mine."  
"I am sorry. My grandpa is great. Him and my grandma, before." She stops and shakes her head," anyway. They tought me a lot. Grandpa still is."  
"Sweet."  
"Yes. My room." It is a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere. Books stacked on the desk, floor, and the unmade bed. The posters on the wall are of rockbands and cute animals. It reminds Hope of her own. She enters with confidence.  
"I like it." She tells her new friend as she moves some clothes off a chair so she can sit down.  
"I didn't know I was having company. Have never invited anyone home from group before."  
"Really. Why did you invite me?"  
Chastity stops picking up and turns to her. "I am not sure. Maybe because you give me self-confidence. A bit of courage."  
"Wow. Well I am glad. A bit surprised but glad."  
"Me too. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you been alone with a boy. Your first crush maybe?" She sits cross-legged on the bed while Hope sits across from her on the other side.  
"Ahhh. That is a bit of a complex question. I was alone with a boy once. From my old school. We had a project we had to do together. As for my first crush..wait..why are you asking me this?"  
"I..the girls at school say that everyone..but I haven't, you see. I don't know if I am normal."  
"You haven't had sex you mean?"  
"Yes." She looks away from her. Scanning the room as a blush covers her face.  
"I hope that is normal. I haven't either. Neither has my foster sister or brother, by the way. She is our age and he is a year older."  
"Really! Well that makes me feel better."  
"You and me are perfectly normal. And, I bet must of those girls that are bragging haven't either. I think we all feel a might pressured to go farther or say we have. But we don't have to. We really don't."  
"I feel so much better. Let's do each others nails."  
"Well," she shrugged.  
"Yes let's."  
They giggle as they pick out nail polish. And as they hunt files and clippers on her chaotic dresser. Chastity chooses purple while Hope goes more conservative with pink. They trim, file, and slap on polish.  
"We meet in school. Shared a class. Started off as friends. Shared a first kiss. It was both our first kiss. If, well if I didn't have to move, I think we would still be together."  
"Ahhh. You must miss him terribly."  
"I do. But, it is her. I miss her terribly."  
"Oh." Chastity is startled.  
"Still want to be friends?"  
"Yes. Absolutely. I just didn't know. Has it always been girls?"  
Hope shrugs.  
"So far. She was my first love. Haven't had another yet."  
"Gotcha. I haven't been in love yet. Is it awesome?"  
"It is. And scary. And thrilling. And terrifying. And joyful. It is everything. But such a risk. Because heartbreak. "  
"You can't stay in touch with her?"  
"Not supposed to. No one from my old life."  
"So sorry."  
"Thanks. She promised to wait on me but I told her to move on. Don't want her hurt."  
"Physically or emotionally?"  
"Yes. Opps. Breaking my own rule. No angst. So there is no one you are interested in?"  
"Well there is a cute guy in class that caught my eye before summer break."  
"Ahh. Did you catch his?"  
"Maybe."  
"Tell me all about him."  
She does. And that is how they go from acquaintances to friends.


	3. My Name Is..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity talk sex and relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity get closer  
> We meet Latonya

"So you never?" Chastity says. They are sitting cross legged on her bed. They were talking about school. It restarts in two weeks and Chastity was telling her about the teachers and students. It will be her sixth school. She profoundly hopes she will be graduating from there.  
"So I have never what?"  
"Oh you know..had sex." Chastity blushes and looks away.  
"I thought we had already established that."  
"Yes but...I didn't know if you thought I meant like intercourse. With girl and girl I just.."  
"Ah. Well sex is sex. And activity where your genitals touch is sex. And no..I have never had sex or genital contact with my girlfriend."  
"Oh did you want too."  
"Yes. I did but we didn't want to rush it. There is also a difference between making love and sex. We wanted to make love. Before we could well." She shrugs and looks down.   
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I am sorry Hope."  
"It is okay. This will always be a part of me. I have to learn to handle my life as before and after."  
"Did she know. Your mom about?"  
"My girlfriend and I?" Chastity nods. "Yes she did. I think it was in someways a relieve. Men even boys. Well neither of were ready to have them in our lifes."  
"Do you think that is why you choose her?"  
"To a point yes. But ir was her I fell in love with. Not her gender. It was her sweetness. Her strength. Her joy in life. Her inner beauty. Her passion. Just her."  
"Ahhh. So romantic."  
"Yes. She made me a better person. Helped me learn to trust people again. And even now, after everything, I still can cautiously trust. Because of her."  
"What is her name. If you can tell me."  
"Latonya. Her name is Latonya."  
"Oh she is.."  
"Yes. She is African-American."  
"Cool. You guys must have been so beautiful together." Hope is very pale with dirty blond hair and green eyes.  
"Thank you. I thought so."  
"How did she handle.?"  
"She was there every step of the way. She held me while I cried. While I raged. She sat at the hospital until they made her leave. She held my hand through the horrid physical therapy. I had to learn to walk again. He shattered both my legs."  
"Son of a.."  
"Yes. We had a memorial service after I was out of the hospital. She was right there. When we had to part.." She stops and takes a deep breath," It was the second hardest thing I ever did." She whispers her eyes and voice full of tears.  
"He is in prison right? I don't understand why.."  
"He is in jail. But I have uncles. His brothers aren't happy that I put him in jail. I," she huffs," not his actions. Uggg. They made threats. Not enough to jail them. But enough to jail me. To take me away from Latonya, to take my name again."  
"So ridiculous!"  
"Yes. God sorry. I said no angst."  
"No. I am your friend, right?"  
"Yes you are."  
"Then you never have to apologize for talking to me about anything."  
"Thanks Chastity. Hey is there a reason you were asking me about sex?"  
"I just well I have never even kissed a well boy or girl. I feel like a freak."  
"No. Before Latonya neither had I. When you find the right one, it will happen. There is no time limit."  
"Really? Thank you Hope. I am so glad we meet. Even if it was under horrible circumstances."  
"Me too Chastity."


	4. My Name Is..  Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope starts school and has a confusing encounter with Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity and a hug

Starting your Junior year in a new school is not easy. She had really hoped to graduate with Latonya at their school. But here she was a hundred miles away. New school. No Latonya. No mom.   
"Stop it Hope. It could be worse. You could know no one." She told herself as she dresses that morning. Jeans and a t-shirt seemed a safe bet. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail, adds sneakers, and a minimal amount of makeup and she is ready.  
_______High is smaller then the high school she had attended. And within minutes of entering, she felt like the outsider she is. She is surrounded by people who have known each other their entire school careers. She hears snatches of conversation.  
"Did you hear the_ and_ broke up?"  
"No was it because of__?"  
"Yes. He was finally caught."  
"Have you decided yet?"  
"No still thinking but leaning towards___."  
"I am thinking about trying out for_."  
"Oh you should. You would be so good at it."  
Hope tightens her grip on her bookbag and pushes through. Her aim is the office to pick up her schedule.  
"Miss___yes I have your schedule right here." She smiles politely at her and takes it. Scanning down she sees that it is an easy course load. She just may be able to work in a part-time job and keep up wirh home work.  
"Hope!" She turns and smiles. Chastity is a welcome sight.  
"No worries. Is that your schedule?" She nods and hands it over. " Oh we share three classes and lunch. Great."  
"So great."   
"Okay first history with Mr___. That is good. He is engaging and won't put you to sleep. I had him last year. Then English with Ms_ and me. I hear she is tough but fair." She continues to give her pointersas she runs down her schedule and leads her to homeroom.  
"Gotta go. Have honeroom with Miss__. But will see you in an hour and a half." And impulsively she hugs her before turning and entering a room further down the hall. Hope shakes her head to clear it of the errant thought.  
"Is Chastity gay or bi? Or is a hug just a hug?" She is determined to find out before the day is over.


	5. My Name Is..  Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity talk on the way home. Will it lead to more?

"Chastity?" They are heading out the door after a long first day. She hadn't had time to ask her the question that was upmost on her mind. They were joined by a large group at lunch. Chastity was.popular which made Hope an object of fasination. She was asked and answered a ton of questions. She left with the real possibility of several new friends both male and female. That was all good but..  
"Yes?"  
"Ah..I have a question." She turns her full attention to her. Stopping causing a cork in the flow of traffic. "Let's keep walking."  
They walk in silence until they get through the main flow of students.  
"Ah that hug earlier..ah are we..are you? I mean, are you gay or bi?"  
"What?"  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean. It is just. It is okay if you are it is just I told you about Latonya."  
"You did. And you think just because I hugged you that I want you? You are my friend. I am a hugger. That is all."  
"I am sorry. Truly sorry."   
"No I am. I didn't mean to react that way. It is just I feel enough like a freak. Not that you are a freak. Just because I haven't kissed anyone. And..I don't know." She shrugs as they continue to walk towards Chastity's house where they had arranged to do homework together.  
"Ahh, I see. No worries." They get quiet but Hope is thinking. Would it hurt? Would it be cheating? Latonya had told her not to wait on her. To move on. But it was way to soon. But one kiss to get her friend over the hump?   
"What are you thinking about so hard?" Chastity asks as they walk into her house. Once again they are alone.   
"Oh that I may have a way to help you."  
"Really, and what is that?"  
And she decides. She leans in and presses her lips softly to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure about this guys. A kiss without permission. Let's see where it leads.


	6. My Name Is..  Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss. Will they stay friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the kiss. What is Chastity really upset about?

What?" Chastity thinks. Her body reacts before her mind takes over. First by kissing her back. Moving her own lips softly against hers. It felt surprisingly good. Then something else kicked in and her arms come out to push her away.  
."What?" This time aloud.  
"I'm sorry. I just thought.."  
"What, that a good kiss would solve all my problems?" She is mortified. Not by the kiss but her reaction to it. This leads to her being more angry then she really was.  
"Not all your problems. Just the one of never been kissed." Hope's tune matches Chastity's and they are soon both shouting.  
"Right! And you think I wanted my first kiss to be.."  
"What? With a girl?"  
"No. Uninvited! You could have asked."  
"Right. You are right and wrong. The best kisses are spontaneous. Spur of the moment things."  
"But there was no moment. I am not gay! And I don't appreciate ."  
"I will Just go then. Sorry." She jerks her bookbag up and hurries to the door pulling it open. She steps out when Chastity's voice stops her.  
"Wait. Please wait. I am sorry. I freaked out because..oh man. I liked it,okay!" She shouts out as if Hope had said otherwise. "I liked it. I really did. And that scares me."  
Hope comes back in and joins her friend on the couch where she has plunked herself after the confession.  
"And you never?" She gently probes.  
"No. I never with either. So I didn't..you think I am gay?"  
"I think you may be. Or bi. You haven't kissed a boy yet either. "  
"Right but..I just never saw myself..have you always known?"  
"Yes. From the time I was ten. My friend and I were talking about boys and kissing. We decided to practice on ourselves so we would no whar to do. I knew then. I did kiss a few boys for comparison. But, no. Was just nice. Unlike kissing Latonya."  
"And me," she shyly asks," what was it like kissing me?"  
"It was quite nice. Good...ah hell Chastity. It was fantastic. Not to compare to Latonya who takes me over the moon. But fantastic in another way. A gentler sweet innocent way."  
"Would you like to do it again?"  
"Whoa, slow down. I wanted to help you get past the awkwardness of your first kiss. Not start a.. I still love Latonya. And you don't know what you want."  
"I...You are right. Sorry. I just got caught up."  
"That's not bad just..."  
"Just we need to study."  
"Yes."


	7. My Name Is..  Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope talks things out with her foster mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and her foster mom Amy and a serious discussion.

Hope heads home in a fog an hour later. What in the world was that? Was kissing her the right thing to do? She wasn't sure now. She didn't mean to startt anything. And now she has her friend, at the very least, curious. That wasn't her intent.  
She walks silently into the house.   
"Hope." Her foster mom calls out.  
"It is me." She enters the kitchen where she is chopping vegetables.   
"How was school?"  
"Interesting."  
"Ah. I sense a story."  
She stands beside her and goes to help her. She needs to tell someone. And Amy is the most logical person. But she can't do it looking at her. So with her eyes on the cutting board, she tells her what happened.  
"You kissed her?"  
"I did. I thought it take some pressure off if that first kiss was out of the way."  
"But. "  
"I know. I shoulda asked. And I didn't expect her reaction."  
"No. I guess not. So what now? How did you leave it?"  
Hope sighs, graps a rag to wipe her hands, and takes a seat at the table before answering her.  
"I urged her to kiss a boy. She won't know until she has explored all options."  
"Well I agree. Is their a boy she is interested in?"  
"Yah. A guy in our history class."  
"Good. Now my biggest concern is you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes Hope. You. You think I missed the part of the story where you were intrigued by the kiss."  
"No but..I am still in love with Latonya."  
"But I am not.." But was she? Why did she kiss her? She could have just asked first. And why, she can admit to herself, was she tenpted to kiss her again?"  
"Aren't you? Look Hope, I don't want to make you feel bad. Or guilty. I just want you to face what you feel. You are her friend. You need to figure this out."  
She nodded at her.  
"I am going to put this stuff away and change."  
"Okay. I am hear if you want to talk later."  
"Thanks." She hugs her and heads upstairs to think.


	8. My Name Is..  Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope dreams of Latonya  
> A bit NSFW

She pulled her school clothes off and pulled on cozy sweats. She stored her bookbag away. No homework left to do. All done with Chastity. She then takes a deep cleansing breath and lays back across the bed. Chastity. What was she to do about her?  
She hadn't felt guilty. That was the bad thing. No guilt when she leaned in to kiss her. No guilt as their lips moved together in a new and thrilling way. None, in fact, until Amy brought up that she may be attracted to her.  
Did that mean that she wasn't? That there was no guilt because it was just a kiss and not a KISS. She really hopes so. Because she really does love Latonya. She does. So whatever this is it isn't stronger than that love. Even if she attracted. Right?  
She flops over on to her belly with a groan. Maybe if they had made love then maybe she wouldn't be feeling this way. She had wanted to the last time she saw her. The last time they touched. She had tried to not think to much about that day. It hurt to much. But now she let the memories come.

The taste of her lips. The salt on her skin. The heavy feel of her breast under her searching hands. The sound of her name on her lips. Both ways.  
"Latonya please. We may never see each other again." Hands working under the shirt slipping under her bra. The shock of her erect nipple against her finger. The deep groan as she began to stroke it.  
"You know I want you. I really want you."  
"You can have me."  
"God you are making this hard." Latonya groans as Hope pulls her bra up given her full access to her breasts.  
"Good." She moves her head towards her target and is stopped.  
"No."  
"You are kidding, right."  
" I wish I was. We can't."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want our first time to be our last. Your first time should be with someone you can have more than one time with."  
"The only one I want is you. I love you."  
"I know. And I love you. You know I do. And That is why I am stopping this."  
"Please." She pleads as Latonya readjusts her clothes.  
"Little bird. How I am going to miss you. But we will see each other again. And in the meantime, please find someone rlse to love. For me and yourself."  
"Never!"

"Never. Never. Never."   
"Hope..wake up dear. Supper is ready."  
"What. Oh. I must have fallen asleep."  
"No just...I was rememering and then reliving Latonya and I's last time together."  
"Ahhh."  
"She told me to find someone else to love."  
"Did she?"   
"Yes. I just don't know."  
"Sleep on it. Your heart will tell you what to do. Supper?"  
"Yes. I am famished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they have made live? Still not sure. So where does she go from here?


	9. My Name Is..  Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity talk. A lot of confused feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipe and Chastity.  
> Talk  
> Confusion

She wakes up determined to really talk to Chastity about everything. She still isn't sure what she wants and hopes talking about it will help her figure it out. Either way, they have to work it out. They will be in the same school and same classes. But more importantly they are friends. Good friends. And Hope wants them to stay good friends.  
They share several classes but don't get a chance to really talk until lunch.  
"Chastity."  
"It is about the kiss, right? You regret it."  
"No. I regret how it happened but not the kiss itself."  
"Good. Because I have not stopped thinking about it. I know you think I should kiss a boy for comparison. But I am not so sure. This feels right to me."  
"Because it is the only kiss you have had. You can't commit to this unless you know."  
"But you said you knew after your first kiss.."  
"Yes. But I have kissed boys. I know I am a lesbian. Because I have tested the other side."  
"Ohhh."  
"But it isn't just the kiss, or that expect of it, I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Okay. What else?"  
"You are not the only one confused."  
"Huh?" Her look of confusion causes Hope to laugh.  
"Sorry, you should see your face. Not about being attracted to ladies. It is, well, I really liked that kiss. Much more than I should have."  
"Really!"  
Hope smiles at her. Her eyes, bright with excitement, cause her heart to beat faster. Oh boy.  
"Yes really. I don't know what to do. I feel guilty. I do love Latonya. I really do."  
"I know. I am sorry you can't be with her. But I would bet she wants you happy."  
Hope bites her lip and twists her hands together.  
"I know she does. She told me to find someone else to love."  
Chastity just watches her. The decision has to be hers.   
"Kiss a guy. If there is nothing there, I still love her. I probably always will. But, there is something between us we can explore."  
Hope takes her hand across the table. Their eyes lock.  
"Thank you. I will kiss Scott. But it is you. I know it and so do you."   
The bell rings. Lunch is over.


	10. My Name Is..  Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity kisses Scott and the confusion grows.

She didn't think. But Chastity was one determined girl.  
"Hey Scott."  
He stopped on the way to his car and turned around. Hope must admit. He is cute, for a guy. His blond hair is tussled just so. And his green eyes are full of warmth.  
"Do you ladies need a ride?"  
"No, but thank you. I- well I need you to kiss me."  
His face gets comically blank. Hope bites her lip to keep from giggling. Chasity just stands her ground watching him.  
"Ahhh- I must have misheard you."  
"No. I need you to kiss me. I need to kiss a guy, you see, and I kinda like you, so.."  
" So, you want me to kiss you. Here. Now."  
She shrugs and walks a few steps closer to him.  
"Here is as good as any place. Everyone has almost left." He looks around to discover she is right. Other then the three of them, there are only a few cars still in the parking lot. It is Friday. Everyone is anxious to leave.  
"Why? I mean why do you need to kiss a guy?"  
"For comparison. I kissed a girl. I need to see if kissing a guy is the same. Or better. Or.."  
"Oh..well I am flattered you choose me. You aren't worried about falling in love." His tone is teasing. But his eyes are serious.  
"Truly no. I might have been before but." Her eyes unconsciously drift towards Hope. And Scott gets it. Oh boy. He has had his own crush on Chastity for a few years. And she is telling him she thinks she is a lesbian. Maybe more then halfway in love with Hope. And wants him to kiss her to make sure she isn't bi. It may be the only time he can kiss her. He is determined to make it good.   
"Come her Chastity." He meets Hope's eyes over her head. She nods as if given him permission. He has waited to long. But there is still today. And this kiss. He lifts her chin and runs his thumb over her lips. She maintains eye contact. And he sees her eyes darking. Maybe.  
He gently lowers his lips to hers. He just rests his lips on hers at first before starting to move. He puts all he feels into that kiss. It is sweet, passionate, gentle, and yearning. He touches his tongue to her lips. She opens for him and their tongues dance. He feels her hands tangle in his hair as her body pushes closer. He is well aware of where they are.and makes sure their pelvis don't touch.  
"Wow." She says when he eases away.  
"Yes." He agrees.  
"Well I guess I am bi."  
"Oh yah." He says with a grin. "So her or I?"  
She then remembers Hope. She turns to meet her eye.  
"Yes. Him or me Chasity?"  
And she has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who will she chose? Hmmmm?


	11. My Name Is..  Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused Chastity talks with her mom.

Him or me? Her or I? The questions plague Chastity as she sits trying to focus on schoolwork. Finally, with a groan, she pushes it to the side. Thank goodness it is Friday. She has all weekend to get it done.  
"What is wrong?" Her mom asks from her doorway where she had materialised.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to know you have something on your mind. Want to talk about it?"  
She needs to. But how to explain this problem to her mom. She bites at her lip and fidgets. Her mom walks the rest of the way in and takes a seat beside her.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
"I know. I do. It is just.."  
"Is it about sex?"  
"Oh no...I mean not directly---ah more about feelings."  
"Okay."  
"There is this guy. I have had a crush on for awhile. I found out today that he feels the same."  
"Well that is good.. Isn't it?"  
"Yes but...okay. Don't freak."  
"Chastity Rose, you can't say that and not expect me to get nervous."  
"I am sorry. Okay...there is someone else. A girl."  
"He has a girlfriend?"  
"No...ah I do. Maybe. I have feelings for both. I am bi-sexual. And I don't know who to chose!"

"Okay. Start at the beginning." And under her mom's calm leading, she does. She tells her all. Where she had meet Hope. About the first kiss. Kissing Scott. And now the confusion she feels.  
"You aren't upset because I have feelings for a girl, are you?"  
"No. I worry only that you are feeling torn about having feelings for both."  
She lets out a deep breath and falls against her mom's shoulder. "Help. I don't know what to do."  
"Ahh lamb, I can't tell you what to do. I wish I could. Is there either you like more, that you can't see your life without?"  
"No...I really wish I could be with both."  
"Well maybe you can."

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory? Maybe


	12. My Name Is..  Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both? Maybe. Chastity and her mom talk. And then she discusses it with Hope and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Chastity, and Scott

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever thought of dating them both?"  
"Like at the same time?" Chastity looks at her mom with wide eyes.  
"Exactly. Now understand I would not be advising this if you were older and knew or, at least, had a better idea of what you wanted. But, you are confused."  
"But, I mean...how would that work? I can't just.."  
"You would all have to agree. Rules would have to be set-up. But it is doable. If you want and if they do."  
"How do you know so much about it? Have you...before dad?"  
"No. But times are changing. To keep up with everything and to help and advise you, I have been reading. It is called a poly relationship."  
"Wow mom."  
"Like I said, once your older, and know who you want, but now. You are just figuring out who you are Chastity. If you need to explore both relationships and both sides of your sexuality, well this is one way to do it."  
"Thanks mom. This really helps."  
"Talk to them together, all three of you. No secrets."  
She nods and hugs her and then gets on the phone.

"So you want to date us both?" Scott asks when she was done explaining.  
"Yes. I can't chose. I don't know who I prefer. Not just between you and Hope but between boys and girls."  
"Well, I love the idea. I do have feelings for you Charity but; you know how I still feel for Latonya. Not to sound selfish but I can't be the only one taking care of you emotionally right now."  
"I completely understand."  
"Okay. Okay. How would this work? Would we be sharing custody or something?" Scott asks.  
"I thought at first that we could all go out together."  
"Together. But," he stops and takes a deep breath running his hands through his hair," okay. And if you want to get serious with one or both of us? Then what?"  
"You are talking about sex. Well there will be no threesomes. And I did say at first. I don't blame on doing that with anyone for awhile."  
"Of course. I am just trying to work it out in my head. I don't know. Can we do a trial period?"  
"Yes. What do you suggest?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Yes. That works."  
"So ladies. You want o go out tonight? See a movie?"  
"Sure."  
"I would love too Scott." She kisses his cheek," thank you for working with me."  
"You are worth it."


	13. My Name Is..  Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date. But who will she kiss goodnight?

"And how does this work? Do I pay for her? Or both? Or take turns?" Scott asks Hope as the wait for Chastity to come downstairs. Her mom had been surprisingly chill about the whole thing. They don't find out until later that it was her idea.  
"I'll get the movie. You get the popcorn."  
"Deal."  
"Hey. Ready guys?" She is a vision in her capri pants and pink shirt. Her high-top sneakers and ponytail complete the fresh look.  
"Yes. You are beautiful Charity."  
"A vision." Hope agrees.  
She seats between them, holding both their hands. It feels comfortable. And in the darkened theatre no one can see them. Can see the way Scott runs his thumb over her palm. Can see how Hope links their hands together. But when they leave, who's hand should she hold? Who would she be kissing goodnight? It was more complicated then she realised. Scott makes it easier.  
"Chastity, I really enjoyed our time together. But I think I am going to let Hope take you home. Next time, I will. It will be to weird otherwise."  
"Oh, thank you. That does help."  
He pulls her close and hugs her. "Good night, sweet girl."  
"Good night, sweet man."

"Can you believe he was the killer?"  
"No, I never saw that coming."  
They walk around the block by Charity's house. They are neither one quite ready for the date to end.  
"That was very nice of Scott."  
"Yes it was. I was trying to figure out who's hand to hold. Who to ask for a.goodnight kiss."  
"Hmmm, well no confusion now." They walk hand in hand.  
"No, will you kiss me?"  
"Now, but I am not ready to say good night."  
"Well we can call it a practice kiss."  
She laughs before turning her around and taking her lips. Chastity is prepared this time. She easily moves her lips with her. And when she feels her tongue run over her bottom lip, she opens without hesitation.  
Their hands are soon entangled in each other's hair. Bodies pressed tightly together. Tongues dangle as lips press tight. Hearts pound against each other. Breasts and pelvis' rub against each other.  
"We have to stop and you should go in." Hope breathlessly says.  
"Why, I want?"  
"Me too and it is to soon."  
"You are right. Crap."  
"Feel you."  
"Yes you do."  
"Good one," she touches her lips gently," Good night Chastity."  
"Good night Hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So strong emotional and sexual feelings for both. Now what?


	14. My Name Is..  Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity wrestle with what they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Chastity  
> Sleep troubles  
> Deep thoughts

"Chastity?" She had started to walk right past her mom, lost in her own world.  
"Oh, hi mom."  
"Hi. How did it go?"  
"They were wonderful. The movie was great. Scott, he did this great unselfish thing. He let Hope take me home so..well..so there wouldn't be weirdness about..He will take me home next time."  
"About?" She had hoped her mom would just skip over that.  
"Who was kissing me goodnight." She blushes brightly and prays her mom can't see it in the dim light.  
"Ahhh and did you get a good night kiss?" She doesn't want to answer her. Not because her mom would have a problem with her kissing. She just doesn't want her to see that she wanted more.  
"Mom!"  
"Okay, I am sorry. You have a right to your privacy. I just want you to be happy."  
"I am mom. Thanks. I am going to bed. Good night." She kisses her on the cheek and heads to her room.

"But am I?" She thinks as she gets ready for bed. "I want both. In every way. And I can't have both. I may be able to date both of them for awhile but then what? And do I tell Scott how I felt when kissing Hope? Does complete honesty carry that far?"  
She falls into a troubled sleep.

Hope is also having trouble sleeping.   
"I want her and I care for her. This is bad. Is it cheating since Latonya told me to find someone else?" She flops on to the other side. "Maybe not technically but in my heart? Yah. I feel horrible. And if she chooses Scott, then what? Do I wish to risk heartbreak again. Leaving Latonya was horrible. If she leaves me..."


	15. May Name Is...Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity tells Scott about the kiss. And Hope discusses her fears.

"Scott, can you meet me for lunch?" Chastity asks him.on the phone.

"Sure. When and where?"

"In an hour at Wendy's."

"Will see you then."

She is not looking forward to this meeting. She has to tell him about the kiss with Hope. And her reaction to it. Honesty is the only way this will work. She knows this but still.

"Chastity." He greets her with a hug. She hugs him back and they order. She then directs him to a small table in the back part of the resturant.

"I am glad you called. I didn't want you to think I didn't want to be with you. Just thought it would be easier." Scott explains ovwr cheeseburgers and fries.

"It was."

"Cool. So, ah---how did it go?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay."

She sits her unfinished burger down and takes a deep breath.

"I don't think I am going to.like this."

"We promised honesty."

"We did." He reaches across the table and takes her hand.."i am listening Chastity."

"Okay. Here goes. We kissed goodnight. Hope and me. It was very--it got intense. We were on the.street right outside my house and if we weren't. I wanted her. And she me.. But she is stronger and put the breaks on."

"Ahh, and you thought I would be upset."

"Well, yah."

"I know you are attracted to both of us. That is the reason for this, right?"

"Yes."

"So, knowing this, I expect you to want her. The question you have to answer is; will you give in and if you do, then what then?"

"Yes, I don't know. I am so confused."

"I know. Would you like to try kissing me again? Maybe that would help."

She giggles and picks her burger back up." Maybe . let's eat first."

Meanwhile Hope is talking to Amy.

"I am scared." She admits.

"Of what?"

"Being hurt. I didn't want to, surely didn't mean to, plan to, fall in love. After LaTonya, who I still love, I kind of kept my heart in a protective cage. But Chastity got througg. And if it were nust her and I it would be scary enough. But there is Scott. If she choices him. I know, we decided that this was the only way. It is better for her but---."

"But not for you."

"Exactly."

"Okay, maybe you should tell her that she must chose."

"I can't do that. I am the one that started this, by kissing her, remember?"

"I do. And do you think she would have went her whole life happily heterosexual if you hadn't kissed her? That you are responsible for her bi-sexuality?"

"I guess it is a bit grandiose of me to think that."

"A bit. Hope, you matter. Chastity matters. And.Scott matters. She needs to figure this out. It isn't fair to any of you, including her. And if you need to take yourself out of the equation for awhile, or longer, you are allowed without guilt."

"Thanks Amy. I have some thinking to do."


	16. Let's See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity and Scott do some exploring.  
> A bit NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all. Forgot about this one. Will try to update more often.

"Come Chastity. Let's go ahhhh, somewhere." 

"And do something. Okay, it is weird Scott. Planning is weird."

"Yah, it is. But."

"Yah."

They walk out to his car and head out. 

"Where to Chastity?"

"Your house. A bit of privacy would be nice."

"Privacy. What are you thinking Chastity?"

"I don't know what will happen. I mean, do you?"

"No I ahhh."

"It is okay if you don't."

"I do. I just don't want to pressure you."

"You aren't. Am I you?"

"I am a guy Chaz." He laughs.

"But, is it more. It is more right?"

"I am fighting for you." He turns serious reaching for her hand as he pulls out. "I wouldn't be doing that if it was just about sex."

"Yah that makes sense. I just wish I could.."

"I know." He pulls up in front of his house. His thankfully empty house. He runs around and opens the door for her. He is suddenly anxious. He knows that this may determine everything. "Let's see."

"Are your parents here?"

"No, they are both still at work."

"That's." But he doesn't let her finish. Not planned was better, he thinks. Before the taste of her lips stops him from thinking at all. Just as sweet. No sweeter. He feels her press closer. To be slow. To be gentle. He tells himself this even as his body reacts. As his penis firms. Her hands find the soft hais in the back of his neck and her touch causes a shiver to go through him that hardens him farther.

He must taste the skin of her neck, smell the sweetness of her skin's natural perfume. His lips skim there as she groans out his name. Her hands work their way under his shirt and find his back. Oh, he wants her. He wants to feel her nails rake his back as she cums.

"Chastity," he moans as he works his way under her own shirt. His hand caress the delicate skin of her sides. "Can I?"

"Yes." She works his own shirt up and off. He comes around front and unbuttons hers. "Your room."

"Yes." He doesn't ask if she is sure. He just works them both that way after getting her shirt open. He forgets to lock the door behind them before dropping his head and kissing along the top of her chest. Her hands roam freely across his chest.

"Chastity, I want...may I, ahhh." She grins before reaching back and undoing her bra. She holds the cups in place as she meets his eyes.

"They aren't much," she warns," not so big. My bra," she stops, blushing.

"Your bra?"

"It is ahhh, gawd, it is padded."

He gently takes her hands and removes them. Her bra drops forward. He keeps his eyes locked with hers as his hand touches her for the first time. They both groan. 

"You are beautiful." He says as he 'sees' her with his hand. "So very beautiful."

"Oh Scott." It is only then, that he lowers his eyes.


	17. First time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they?

"Perfect." He repeats as his sees her for the first time. Her breast fit perfectly in his hands and her nipples are the softest pink. He takes her lips again as her massages them bringing her pink nipples to life. 

"Ohhhh," he feels the vibrations of her moans in his mouth. Oh how he wants to taste her. All over. He leads them back to his bed. She falls on to the bed and he falls on top of her.

"So sorry Chaz. I didn't mean." He tries to move away. 

"Please." She pulls him back on top of her. He groans as he returns to her lips before moving down her neck. Her feels her heartrate speed up. Desire or fear? He knows he feels a mixture of both. "Please." She urges him down. He kisses the top of her chest before moving down. He moves all around as she sighs out his name. Finally, he tastes her nipple with his tongue before fully pulling it in his mouth and softly sucking.

"Yes," it is a breath as her hands entangle in his hair. "Yes Scott." A bit louder as she arches against his seeking mouth. His hand moves over the other one. He kisses his way across and sucks the other one. He would be content to stay here, just loving on her breasts but, his penis has other ideas.

"Chastity," he looks up at her, his eyes seeking permission to continue. He wants to taste ALL of her.

"Please Scott, yes."

He unsnaps her jeans as she reaches for hers. "No Chaz, ladies first."

"Oh, I thought." 

"Oh if you want baby. But not until." He continues to work her pants off. The both giggle when he encounters her shoes. "Oops." He slips them and her socks off before getting her jeans the rest of the way off.

Her panties her leaves on, for now. He comes back up and finds her lips again. They kiss as she moves against him. He lowers his head and starts suckling her again. A bit harder then before as his hand works between her legs and cups her. 

"Ahhhh," she moves against his hand and he slowly moves it across her panties. "Ummmm," she sighs.

"That good baby?"

"Yes. Oh yes." He grins and returns to her breast while slipping his hand under her panties. "Ohhh Scott!" He moves faster deeper. "Please. Oh please." She arches up meeting his thrusts. It is all he can take. He pulls off her panties and moves down to replace his hand with his mouth.

"Oh my!" She cries as she feels his tongue on her clit. "There. Oh Scott!" She is soon shattered as his tongue brings her to orgasm.

"Do you want to?" He asks when he catches his breath. 

"Yes, I really do." Her face is flushed and her breathing ragged. Her breasts stand so erect and lovely. He has never been so turned on but if she had said no, he would have backed away.

"Okay Chaz." He goes to unbutton his jeans when..

"Hey Scott, are you home?' His mom's voice heading down the hall had him panicked. He looks to his unlocked door. He starts towards it when the knob starts to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Will they be caught?


	18. Caught?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be caught? Will they finish? Will she tell Hope?

Chastity gathers the blanket around her and runs into his bathroom. Scott kicks her clothes under his bed just as his mom enters.

"Scott, are you okay?" With her mother's eye so notices his flushed face and heavy breathing.

"Fine mom. What did you need?" She frowns but let's it go.

"Your wonderful father stopped and got take-out if you are hungry."

"No mom. I am good." Her frown deepens and she steps forward.

"Not hungry, flushed. Do you have a fever?" She reaches for his forehead. 

"Mom, come on. Was just working out. I will be down later, okay."

"Alright." 

"Oh, that was close." Chastity says when she ventures out of the bathroom.

"To close. I am sorry. Lost track of time."

"Yah. It is okay. What did you do with my clothes?"

"Kicked em' under the bed. But, you don't have to leave."

"What, you want to finish with your parents downstairs?"

"Yes but know we can't. But we can still hang out."

"So your mom can put your flushed face and my presence together?" She arches her eyes at him as she gets dressed.

"Crap. Good point. I am sorry Chaz."

"Me too. But naybe it is for the best."

"What? You regret?"

"No," she inturpts. "It is just we really didn't plan this. Do you even have a condom?"

"Jesus, I don't."

"See."

"But, I will next time."

"Good. Now how can I sneak out of here?"

She leaves his house out the back door and heads straight to Hope's. Honesty was promised and would be delivered. No matter how hard it is.

"Chastity, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Amy greets her.

"I must see Hope, if it is okay?"

"Of course. She is upstairs."

She smiles her thanks as she heads up. 

"Chasity. Hey baby." Hope jumps up from the desk where she had been working and creates her with a hug.

"Hi." She hugs her back tight.

"What is it?" 

"I have something to tell you. To confess."

"Confess? Have a seat." She sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at her hands. How to do this.

"I, ahhh oh God, I almost had, no, I guess I did because."

"What?"

"Genital contact is sex, right?"

"Yes." Her voice is strained and Chasity dares not look up to see her face.

"Well, then I guess, ah man, Scott and I, we. "

"You two what?"

"He went down on me. We would have but his parents came home." Said in a rush, her eyes still down.

"He went, he went down on you!"

"Yes."

"Chasity that..why because we didn't?"

"No, it was..I wanted to kiss him again..after so I would know and it got out of hand."

"Did you cum?"

"What?" She looks up and meets her girlfriend's hurt, furious eyes.

" Did you cum? Did he bring you to climax?"

" Yes." She starts to drop her eyes again but Hope grabs her chin.

Hope nods and seem to make a decision. She drops her hand and gets up and locks the door.

"What?" Chasity asks.

"It is a contest. A competition. You are confused, huh, Chasity? Well, then. It is only fair that I get a chance to show what I can do. And I know the female body better than Scott ever will."

"But.."

But Hope claims her lips and swallows her protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anger, vengeful sex may not be good


	19. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry sex turns gentle. A decision must be made.

There is nothing gentle about the kiss. Nothing tender. Just angry lips and a furious tongue. Hope is hurt and angry at herself and Chastity. And, it is reflected in her kiss. She wants to punish. But, Chasity surprises her. She arches into the kiss, giving as good as she is getting. They are soon both, mightly turned on.

She drags her lips away and runs them doen her neck. Her moans as she runs her hands through her hair, oh gawd! She lifts her t-shirt up and off and pushes her bra up. Her nipples are quite erect and Hope moans herself.

"What do you want Chastity?" She is still angry and hurt, but, the desire is strong.

"Your mouth on me." She punctuated her words with action, pressing on her head, trying to get it down.

"Not sure you deserve that." Her hands, however, are unable to resist touching her. Oh, she is all softness and heat. Her lips return to her neck and then move across to her shoulder. Her hands massage, pull and pitch. Chastity gasps and moans pressing upwards, seeking more contact.

"Please, can I touch you?"

Hope body shudders at the thought. She moves away so Chastity can reach her. She waste no time pulling her own shirt up and off. She wears no bra.

"Ohhh." Her hands reach out and land on her breasts, her thumbs to her nipples.

"Ahhh gawd." Hope didn't expect her anger to burn into desire so fast. To want, more than anything , to make love to Chastity. Their lips crash together again and they fall back on the bed. Hands explore breasts. Mouths follow. Moans get louder as tongues tease, as hands pull on bums.

"Please." Chastity's hands are on the waistband of Hopes pants. She lifts her hips and she slides them off. Hope removes hers. They push back together rubbing against each other.

"Oh, don't stop." Hope holds her lover tight as the friction builds. She is close.

"You either." 

"Ahhhh." Their moans are simultaneous.

"You have to decide." Hope says as they lay chest to chest after," him or me?"

"I know."


	20. A Tough Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gives Chastity an ultimatum. A bit NSFW

"So, did this count as sex?" 

"Hummn," she had been drifting, almost asleep and Chastity's question woke her. "What we just did? I would say so. We both climaxed."

"Yes," she smiles and runs her hand down her lovers chest. She finds her nipple and softly runs her thumb over it. "But, we both still has her undies on. So no genital contact."

"Ahhh," she is distracted by the feel of her hand on her breast and takes a moment to answer. "True but, I would say you had sex with both I and Scott today."

"Ah crap." She drops her hand and Hope whimpers. "I am a nympho."

"No, you are a confused bi girl strongly attached to us both."

"But, I still want you. And him. I thought this would make it easier but..."

"Yah, I want you badly too." Hope turns and cups her breast with one hand as her other runs down her body. Her hand works under Chastity's panties.

"Ohhhh," she groans as her own hands cup Hope's breast. 

"I want to make love to you Chaz. Make real love." She says as her fingers start to move inside her.

"Please, please Hope."

"But baby, I have to be the only one. I can't have my heart broke again. You have to choose. Before we go further."

"You don't play fair." Chaz groans as Hope claims one of her nipples and suckles hard.

"All is fair in love and war." She quotes before returning to work.

"Which is this?" Chastity thinks as she feels her lover's mouth pull and tease. Her hand move just around her throbbing clit. How can she think, let along, chose?


	21. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls give into the heat and make love.

"Please!" It is all Chastity can get out. "Please!"

Hope could ask her if she was sure. Could ask if she understood what it meant. But didn't. Because she wants her to much. She wants to know what she tastes like. Wants to hear her call out her name as she climaxes. So, instead of asking, she pulls her panties off and finds the clit she had been toying with. She gives it the attention it so desperately needs.

"Oh my god Hope." Her head falls back as Hope fingers her. "Don't stop. I am so..ohhhh...close."

"I know." Hope is breathless too and when Chastity turns her head and finds her breast and starts suckling to the rythmn of her moving hand, she comes undone herself. "Oh Christ Chastity." She groans out. Both girls are completely lost in each other. Chastity is soon shivering under her hand.

"I need to taste you." Chastity says when she gets her breath back. Hope groans as she starts to kiss down her belly. When she gets to her panties, she kisses over them before slipping them down. Hope kicks them off with shaky legs as Chastity settles between them. 

"You will tell me if I am doing something wrong?" She asks.

"Yes. But, remember I am new at this too."

"Right." Her breath against her sensitive flesh has her wanting to arch against her. She resists not wanting to pressure her. She lowers her head and just kisses her bare skin.

"Oh yes." Hope breathes out. Chastity smiles. Well okay then. She adds her tongue trying to recall what Scott had done. It seems to be right based on the sounds Hope is making. Boy, does she taste sweet, Hope thinks as she moves deeper in. Her fingers open her and then she enters her with one.

"Ohhh Jesussss Hope! Yes baby! Right there. Don't stop!" Her tongue licks and flicks around her clit as her finger moves inside her. "Ahhhhhhh I'm... Hoppppeee!" Her legs and clit jerk. Her body arches up. Her breath leaves her body. Little death. That is what the French call it. And she understands why.

"Oh baby. Come here." Hope climbs back up with the biggest smile on her face. She is awed by the response she got from her. "Kiss me." She does and the taste of herself in her lovers mouth is so amazing. "My turn. Come here." She pulls her up so she is straddling her and she can reach her. "I want to taste you too."

It turns out she does know the female body quite well.


	22. Scott's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out what Chastity and Hope has done.

They all three head back to school after the memorable weekend. Chastity hadn't talked to Scott since what they had done drew her to Hope. Oh Hope! It had been so good. But was it just physical? Body calling to body. She was still so confused. She knows the agreement she had made by making love to Hope. How to tell Scott?

It turns out she didn't have too.

"What did you do Chas? When you left my house?" They sit in period one waiting the teacher.

"I went to talk with Hope. Honesty remember?"

"I do. So be honest. Did you only talk?" She blushes and looks down. "Chas, Ron told me and half the football team that he heard his hot foster sister and another girl having hot sex through his wall. So, either Hope has another lover or.."

"It was me. I am sorry. She was so furious. I thought this poly thing was working but, it doesn't seem to be for Hope. She kissed me to punish me. It is how she meant it but..well, things escalated."

"Is this poly thing working out for you Chas? Because I won't hold on to you if you don't want held."

"We need to talk." Mr Kent picked that moment to walk in. Scott sighed and turned to face him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Scott knows." She whispered to Hope during a lull in english class.

You told him?"

"I didn't have to."

"Girls." Miss Grant's firm voice quiets them.

"Why didn't you have to?" They are walking out toward their next class.

"Ron heard us." Chastity can't keep her neck and face from flaming.

"Oh my God!"

"I know. I didn't have time to explain everything."

"Like the fact we are exclusive now." She says urging Chastity into the girl's room.

"Right. We have to get to class."

"Just one minute." She takes her face and strokes her from the forehead down to her lips. Chastity's breath starts to hidge even before she takes her lips. They kiss passionately for a moment before breaking and breathlessly hurrying to class.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chastity finally has time to talk to Scott at lunch. She leads him to the bleachers away from the others. 

"So, are you going to keep seeing us both?"

"I...I can't. It was a deal, you see. If we went all the way then, we have to be exclusive."

"Hope said this." His hands fist up and he takes several deep breathes. Chastity sees none of this. Her head is turned toward the field. 

"We were getting hot and heavy. I needed....and she said she couldn't share basically."

"So, she gets you all hot and bothered and then makes you make a decision in the midst of that passion. Seems far." His voice twists into a sneer.

"She was protecting herself. What would you have done?" She turns to him with her own eyes raging.

"If my mom hadn't knocked, I would have made love with you without conditions. Look Chas, if you want to be exclusive with her, well, that is one thing. But, if you are doing it out of a heat of the moment decision, that is quite another. What do you want?"

And Chasity who still wants both has no idea. She tells him so. 

"Then let me take you somewhere private tonight. You can't decide to join one team before trying out for the other."

"I will think on it."

"You think on it. You Chas. Cause it is your life. Okay. Promise me."

" I will. Thank you for being patient with me."

"I love you Chas. Enough to let you decide." Left unspoken was ' unlike Hope'. She sighs and rests her head on his neck.


	23. LaTonya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaTonya shows up complicating an already complicated situation.

"I need some time to think." Chastity tells Hope as they leave school that day. She needs time away from both. Time to try to figure this out. Jumping straight into bed with Scott is not the way to do that. Neither is going home with Hope. They are sure to do more then studyl.

"You are rethinking us?"

"No. I am just conflicted about what I also feel for Scott. I need a bit of time and space to figure it out." She didn't expect her to be happy about it. But, she absolutely had to do what she could go het her head straight.

"Fine!" She turns and walks swiftly away.

"Where are you going?" 

"You need time. You got it." She throws over her shoulder as she continues walking away. Chastity stares at her before walking towards home with a sigh.

++++++

"Time alone. Time to think. Hmmm. I offered that. But, she chose me, chose us. Now because the boy talked to her, she is having second thoughts. Well, damn her! I knew I shouldn't have left myself open. Stupid me!" She mummurs to herself as she stumps toward home.

"Hope?" She stops dead. There is no mistaking that voice. She looks up and sees her standing on her front porch. Her legs catch up first and she starts a stumbling run towards her.

"How?"

"You are close enough to 18 to allow them to release your information. Hope, huh?"

"It was the one thing my mom offered me. Always." She explains unable to take her eyes off her unexpected visitor. "It was more then just my age. Is it safe for you to be here?"

"I have had some self defense training. Actually more than that. Can't you tell Hope?"

"Tell?" She is still in shock.

"I just got out of basic training. I joined the Army."

"What? Why? Christ LaTonya!"

"Come let's go inside and I will tell you."

"Right. No reason to give the neighbors a show." She leads her into the house. They are alone. Her foster mom is still at work and foster sibs have after school activities. They take seats on the couch and Hope reaches out to see if she is really real. The feel of her familiar flesh under her hand has her tearing up.

"I am really here. I couldn't stay any longer. I missed you desperately girl."

"I missed you too." And they are in each other's arms and their lips are joined. The year since they had last seen each other fade away. She gives no thought to Chasity. She is with her first love and she is all that exists in that moment.

"I joined for us. It offers the most secure future and protection to you." LaTonya explains when they finally break apart.

"But, it is dangerous to you." She can't stop touching her, running her hand across her face, down her neck. "And how would it offer protection for me?"

"I will be fine. I am doing data analysis. You know how good I am at that. I will be safe behind my computer. As for the other," she shudders as Hope's moving hand runs across her chest. "As my wife, you will be under mine and the whole Army's protection."

"Wife?"

"Yes. Will you marry me Hope?"

At this precise moment, Chastity walks in. She has decided on Hope. 

"What?" She says causing Hope and LaTonya to look up.


End file.
